


Gonna Get It

by Faberryspork (jaymamazing)



Category: Chris Pine / Zachary Quinto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaymamazing/pseuds/Faberryspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has had enough of the dreams he's been having of Zach lately, so he tries to get the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "TEENAGE DREAM"

“Fucking hell,” Chris thinks to himself, after changing his bed sheets again, for the fifth time this week. “I need to find a distraction from him. This is bad.”

The last line he must have said out loud, because the moment after, his dad is clearing his throat.

“Distraction from who, son? Something on your mind?”

“It's nothing dad. Don't worry.” He says, thanking God that he had just finished making the bed before his dad had gotten to his room. And that the laundry hamper had been away from the door, and closer to the wall.

“If you think so, then fine. But if you want to talk, you know I'm always here.”

“Yes dad. I know.” Chris says, slightly rolling his eyes at the thought of talking to his father about the dreams he's been having, involving him, and another boy.

“Okay. But come down soon for breakfast. And don't be late for school again.”

“Fine. And I promise I won't be.”

His father leaves his room, going to go check on Katie, seeing if she was ready for where ever he had to drive her this time.

Breakfast that morning had gone on like usual. Waffles for Katie, cereal for Chris, and whatever his mother had felt like having that morning, and then the usual sandwich with some money had been packed for his lunch. Chris also somehow convinces his dad to drive him to school before dropping his sister Katie off to who knows where.

 

\-------

 

The first few periods go as usual, and Chris is thankful that the only two classes he doesn't have with Zach are the first two because he has no idea what he would do if he had to see Zach first thing in morning, especially after last nights dream.

At lunch he tries to act like normal around his friends in hopes that they don't realize something is up with him, ending with them poking and prodding until he told them about the dreams. But he knows after lunch means three classes, all with Zach, in which one he has to be paired with him for an assignment.

“Hey Chris,” Zach says, as Chris passes his seat when entering class.

“Oh. Hey Zach,” He replies, trying to sound as normal as possible, until Zach goes off on a mad ramble, causing Chris to tune everything out, and just stare at his mouth. But this time, Zach notices.

“Uh, Chris dude. Could you stop staring at my mouth, it's been creeping me out the past couple days.”

“Oh. Yea sure, but I promise I wasn't staring at your mouth.” Chris says, chucking to himself on the inside. If Zach thought he was creepy for staring at his mouth this whole time, he's afraid of how he'd react if he found out about the dreams.

“Did you, uh, wanna hang out after school and work on our assignment? We could do it at my house, it is closer to school and all.” He asks subconsciously.

“Sure. I'll meet you at the front doors after last class?”

“Sounds great.” Chris says, moving to his seat before the teacher notices he's been standing up this whole time, on top of talking.

The rest of the day goes quite quickly, much to Chris' delight, and by the time he gets home, Zach beside him, he can't stop thinking about pinning him to his bed, and taking him there.

“Chris. Chris.” Zach calls his name, while snapping his fingers in front of Chris' face, until he comes back from whatever day dream he was having that time. They're on the side of the road, and Zach must have spent at least five minutes trying to snap him out of it.

When Chris snaps out of the day dream he was having, he thinks he's still dreaming, because Zach is over top of him, pressing his mouth to Chris's kissing him.

“Aack” Chris says, pushing Zach off, hoping no one around saw. “What'd you do that for?”

“Because I know Chris. I know the reason why you've been staring at my mouth for the past couple of weeks.”

“Oh,” Chris says, feeling a bit down, at the thought of being found out. “Then why didn't you tell me to stop earlier then?”

“Because you idiot if you were the one in front of me, I'd be doing the same thing.”

“What?”

“You heard me Chris. Why do you think I was partnered with you?”

“I don't know, because the teacher went by seating charts again?”

“If she did, we wouldn't have been partnered. I asked her to partner us together. I like you Chris. If you hadn't been busy staring at my mouth the whole time, you would have known that. And I know you like me too.”

Zach doesn't let Chris say another word, because before he can open his mouth Zach is back on top of him, kissing him again, ignoring the fact that they are on the sidewalk outside of someones house, just a few homes down from Chris' house.

They separate a while later when Chris suggests going up to his room in the house a few doors down. Zach agrees, and the two race down, and once in Chris' room, the two quickly strip off their clothes.

“You have no idea how much I've been dreaming of this, Zach.” Chris hisses, as Zach lightly kisses his neck.


End file.
